fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Eltariel
Eltariel is the Etherian Goddess of Time and the Queen of the Etherian Pantheon which derives its name from the name of the world, Etheria. She is one of the most worshipped gods in the country of Aurba, serving as the central deity for the Church of Aurba. She is a key figure in the Shardsverse series being one of the first gods to respond to Apophis/Ouroboros's presence on Etheria. Appearance Eltariel is a woman whose beauty exemplifies the very stars at night. She has long silver hair reaching down to the backs of her knees. Her eyes are red, shining like rubies in the light. Her skin is fair without any blemishes. Eltariel wears a white short dress with the sleeves beginning at her elbows. Personality Eltariel is a strict, serious, hardlined Goddess. She runs her pantheon of Gods with an iron fist, completely and totally dominating its politics. She uses the sway of the people to move and push forward her agendas. Eltariel is somewhat apathetic to the plight of mortals despite being the most worshipped. She does not care what her followers do, be it rape, murder, or other acts of atrocity. She is somewhat hated among the other pantheons due to her lack of control over her own mortal followers, which she blows off and retorts with the reason of free will. Eltariel does seek approval among other chief deities and often does intervene within the actions of her followers, though these moments are few and rare as she would rather use subtle manipulation to gain allies. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Lawful Neutral '''Birthplace: '''Aurba '''Weight: '''Variable '''Height: '''Variable '''Likes: '''Ruling, Destroying her enemies '''Dislikes: '''People who disobey her will '''Eye Color: '''Red '''Hair Color: '''Silver '''Hobbies: '''Ruling Primus '''Martial Status: '''Married to Arion '''Status: '''Alive '''Themes: TBA Combat Parameter Gauge Combat Statistics Tier: 2-A Name: 'Eltariel, The Goddess of Time '''Origin: ' Shardsverse '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Millions of Years '''Classification: '''Etherian Goddess '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Large Size (Type 6), Flight, Shapeshifting, Acausality (Type 3), Cosmic Awareness, Time Manipulation (As the Etherian Goddess of Time, Eltariel is capable of manipulating time all across Etheria. Her influence also reaches Materia as she has some control over time there as well.), Time Stop (Eltariel can stop time on a scale that reaches beyond the bounds of Primus, being able to lock all of Etheria in her Time Grip. It was even able to affect the members of the Skywatch except for Creoz Mitarian due to his use of Primal Magic Aion.), Time Travel, Elemental Manipulation (Of Water and Air), Law Manipulation (Drafted the Laws of Primus, the home of the Etherian Gods, alongside the other Chief Etherian Deities.), Regeneration Negation via Time Manipulation and the Time Grip (Eltariel can slow the healing of wounds, stop the time of wounds, or prevent time around the wounds from moving forward thus preventing it from healing.), Durability Negation (Eltariel is capable of aging people to the point where they crumble to dust. She was well on the verge of doing this but was countered by Creoz's Primal Magic Aion and Razdan's Primal Magic Diamond.), Corrosion Inducement (Eltariel can make things age, breaking down organic material until it is nothing or metal rust.), Matter Manipulation (Subatomic Level), Creation, Avatar Creation, Forcefield Creation, Aura, Magic, Reality Warping, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Non-Physical Interaction, High Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Was able to constantly counter Creoz's Primal Magic Aion.), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Eltariel is the Goddess of Time and one of the most powerful Gods to ever exist in the history of Etheria. She is on par with beings such as Ra and Apophis. Her control and power over time allow her to have influence over Etheria as well as Materia. Eltariel, alongside Arion and Akasha, created the entirety of Primus. A multilayered collection of 4-D universes which serves as the homes of the Etherian Gods. Primus can also be considered its own cluster within the greater Ethermaterian Cluster.) Speed: Massively FTL '(Comparable to Ra and Apophis) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse Level ' 'Stamina: 'Nigh-Limitless 'Range: 'Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: '''Eltariel's Clock 'Intelligence: '''Eltariel is an extremely intelligent goddess below only Akasha in knowledge. She resorts to using subtle manipulation in order to achieve her goals and possesses millions of years of arcane, political, scientific, and mundane knowledge. '''Weaknesses: '''God-Slaying Weapons '''Key: Eltariel Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shardsverse Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Rulers Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Elemental Users Category:Law Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Corrosion Inducement Users Category:Matter Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Durability Nullification Users Category:Age Manipulation Users